


We're Not in Kansas Anymore

by gestaltrose



Series: Feeling [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean from my Don’t Touch story find themselves in Wales and neck deep in trouble, like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a pitch-hit for the lj community spn_holidays for lj user heidi8.

Sam lay still and opened his eyes. This wasn’t the first time he had woken up in a strange place. He blinked. It wasn’t even the first time he couldn’t read the first writing that he saw. Blinking again, he turned his head and heaved a sigh of relief. Dean. Thank God. The air hissed out of his mouth as he suddenly recognized one of the words on the little plaque on the table. It was Welsh.

Sitting up, Sam Winchester looked around a bit more carefully. Holiday Inn, he noticed the letterhead stationary on the bedside table. One bed which he was sharing with Dean, who was still fucking sleeping while Sam had a panic attack. He shoved his brother.

“What?” Dean mumbled and rolled over, never bothering to open his eyes.

Sam shoved him again and was ignored. Getting out of bed, he walked to the window and looked out. They were not in Kansas any more. Kansas didn’t have an ocean. “Dean, get your ass up now,” Sam said in a voice that threatened violence if it wasn’t complied with.

Dean sat up with his eyes still half closed. “What?”

“Open your eyes and see.”

Eyes blinked open and then shut again, quickly. “Shut the damn curtain.”

Letting the curtain drop, Sam crossed his arms and looked at his brother. “What time is it?”

“Six in the blinking morning,” Dean told him after glaring at his watch for a moment.

“Does that look like six in the morning sunshine to you, Dean?”

“No, watch must be messed up.”

“Wrong. We’re the ones who are messed up.”

Now Dean glanced at Sam. “What?”

“Where would we be if I told you we were,” he turned the clock on the small table by the window so that he could read it, “oh, about six hours ahead of Kansas?”

“We traveled in time? Oh, I get it, you set my watch back,” Dean laughed until he saw that Sam wasn’t joking.

“England, Dean. No, Wales, to tell the truth.” Picking up the stationary, he flung it at his brother. “A queen bed last night and now a king!” Sam wanted to smack Dean.

Dean read the letterhead. “Cardiff? Where the fuck is Cardiff, Wales?”

Sam stared at Dean, dumbfounded. Did he really mean it? Eyes locked and all Sam saw was questions. “Wales, Dean. As in Great Britain, as in across the Atlantic Ocean.”

He looked at Dean to check his expression. Still questioning. Damn.

Dean smirked at Sam. “Wow, you had me for a moment. Ha. It’s really good, Sammy, you just shouldn’t try to fool the master.”

Refraining from beating his brother to a pulp was very difficult. “Dean,” Sam said calmly and coolly. “We are in Cardiff, Wales.”

There was the sound of a key in the door and Sam dove for his clothes while Dean dove for his gun. All of it was missing. The door swung open and a maid pushed a cart in, mumbling to herself. “Gonna take a break, sit down and watch the telly.” Then she looked up and screamed.

Sam, glad that he didn’t sleep in the nude, held a hand out in a peace gesture as Dean cursed. “Where’s my gun?”

At that, the maid fainted.

“Nothing came with us, Dean.” Sam had just thought about the bowl. The one that they had worked so hard to get their hands on.

“Nothing came with us. Nothing came with us!” Now panicked, Dean rushed past the unconscious maid and out the door. Finding his way out to the back of the hotel, Sam hot on his heels, he let out a wail as he saw the parking lot. “My baby!”

“You’re worried about the fucking Impala? Don’t you think we need to be working on something else?” Sam looked around and saw what seemed to be the manager of the motel, heading for them with a very determined look.

“How did you get into room 312? No matter, you must pay or I’ll call the police.” Sam was reaching for his wallet when he remembered, no pants, no anything.

“Listen, Mister.”

“Oh, you’re American.”

“Yeah, but what I’m trying to say is that we have nothing but what we have on.”

“Were you robbed?” The man squinted up at Sam.

Sam latched onto the idea like a drowning man, then stopped himself. The man would probably contact the local police, which would lead to contacting the American Embassy. The embassy would want fingerprints and as soon as those came back, Sam and Dean would be arrested and most likely shipped back home. The FBI was still looking for them.

Dean opened his mouth to speak and Sam slapped his hand over it. Whatever lie Dean was going to come up with, it wouldn’t work. Maybe the truth, at least part of it, would. “Honestly sir, I don’t remember how we got here. Just woke up in the room upstairs.”

“Pay, or I’m phoning the police.”

“Please, wait. We fell asleep in Kansas and we woke up here.”

He laughed at them and the glare he was getting from Dean wasn’t helping Sam’s mood.

Removing his hand from Dean’s mouth. Sam tried again.

“It was funny the first time. Now pay me.” The man grabbed a hold of them and walked them back into the lobby with Dean mumbling about his Impala and his stupid brother the whole way. At least, that’s what Sam thought he heard.

“Sit.”

They sat.

The man dialed the phone. “Hello, police? Yes, I have a couple here who tried to skip out on their bill. Claim they have no money. Hell, they have no clothes. What? Well of course they have some on, else I’d a called you about that, now wouldn’t I? They say they fell asleep in Kansas, last night, in the states. Yeah, that’s what I think, too. I’ll wait, thank you.”

Sam sighed and got a death glare from Dean.

“What?”

“You had to go and tell him that we slept in Kansas last night.”

“What the fuck is your problem? I was trying to convince the man to let us go.”

“Whatever.” Dean closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

\--------

“Jack, there’s a weird call on the police scanner,” Tosh spoke up from where she had been monitoring all the channels for the past five hours, ever since Jack had told them that the fabric of space and time had started to warp for some reason.

“Let’s hear it, Tosh,” Jack Harkness told her.

Tosh put the call on the Torchwood speaker system.

“Nabbed us a couple of weird ones. Americans, say they just popped out of thin air. Wonder what they’ve been smoking?”

“Maybe nothing,” Jack answered the question and he glanced at Tosh. “I’ll have Ianto get the car. Keep monitoring, this may or may not be it.”

Toshiko nodded at her boss and went back to monitoring the police frequencies.

Jack grabbed Gwen just as she was coming in. “Come on, don’t you ever answer your beeper?” Pulling her along with him, he got into the car. “Never mind,” Jack spoke over her excuses, “We’ve got to go and see a man about a couple of Americans, at least, so they claim.”

Gwen looked sharply at her boss. “Aliens?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. There was a shift in the space time fabric about,” he glanced down at his watch, “five hours ago.”

“And that means?”

“That something or someone might have come through.”

“Someone?” Gwen asked.

“Two someone’s to be precise.”

“And we are going to meet them?”

“I was hoping you could get us in.” Jack gave her a smile.

“They know I work for Torchwood. Not that they would believe what I do, but still, they know I got a job with you.” Gwen explained again, Jack never did forget that she had been on the police force.

Nodding, Jack looked out the window, just as a call came in on his phone. “Jack,” he answered. “Escaped?” Giving a little laugh that lacked humour. “Where at?”

“Ianto, they escaped and are heading toward headquarters.”

The quiet man behind the wheel looked in the rear-view mirror. “Turn back?”

“No, they should be right around here,” Jack said, looking around. “They shouldn’t be hard to spot. Both are in their pj’s. Stop here. Tosh has them on the cameras,” he said, referring to the program in the hub that allowed them to track someone in public spaces. “Where?” he asked Tosh.

“Okay, Gwen, they should be coming out of that alley in ten seconds. Stun them, don’t kill.”

Ianto pulled the Range Rover around so he could pull up if need be and block the alley. Gwen and Jack stood, hands down, unthreatening, just as two men emerged, one about the same height as Jack while the other was taller. They were wearing pajama bottoms and no tops and both had handcuffs, though only the shorter of the two still had his on.

The men pulled up and stood looking at Gwen and Jack. Observing that they had assessed and categorized Gwen and himself, Jack watched them closely.

“Please, stop where you are,” Gwen asked politely. “We just want to talk.”

The two of them looked at one another and some sort of communication took place. They nodded at one another and then the tall one stepped forward and flashed a pair of dimples at her. “I’m Sam, this is Dean.”

When nothing more was forthcoming, Gwen glanced at Jack and got a slight nod. “Gwen Cooper, and this is Jack Harkness.”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Dean. They shared a hasty conference. Dean objecting and Sam arguing with him. In a few moments, they came to some kind of consensus.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Our Dad talked about a Jack Harkness.”

Jack relaxed a bit. “John’s boys?” At the nod he got, he motioned for Ianto to pull up. Opening the door, he held it for Gwen who entered after giving him a look that told him they would be talking later. “Come on, get in. I’ll get those cuffs off and get you back to headquarters.”

Sam and Dean had another quick discussion, which Sam ended by walking to the vehicle and getting in. Dean followed, looking angry.

\------

They had somehow managed to escape from the police without hurting anyone. Running down alley ways and ducking for cover in a strange town wasn’t new. But, not knowing where they were going was. There was no place for them to run back to. Everyone they knew was on the other side of the ocean.

Finding a bit of wire and determinedly working to try and get it into the handcuff lock as they ran, Sam was panicking when he realized he couldn’t. Then, it sprang open just as they turned down an alley and saw two people standing at the end of it. Recognizing when someone was trying to be as non-threatening as possible, Sam slowed Dean and they stopped a few yards from the two.

Observing them closely, Sam looked at the woman first. Women, in his point of view, being the more dangerous sex. Long dark hair and eyes, about five foot seven, she had the stance of a cop. Sam then looked the man over. He was about six foot with short brown hair and blue eyes. Sam couldn’t place him as easily as the woman. Military maybe?

“Please, stop where you are,” the woman asked politely. “We just want to talk.”

Looking at Dean, Sam knew that he wanted him to try and work his charm to try and get them out of this.

Taking a breath and flashing his dimples at the woman, “I’m Sam, this is Dean.”

She waited a moment, letting the silence tell him that she would have preferred their last names too. The woman glanced at the man who seemed to be in charge. Getting a slight nod that Sam would have missed had he not been watching for it, she introduced herself. “Gwen Cooper, and this is Jack Harkness.”

Jack Harkness, now that sounded familiar. The book! Dad’s journal! He had mentioned meeting with a Jack Harkness at an airport in New England somewhere. Dad had been working a case and this man had just walked in and somehow solved the problem. Dad had had a few drinks with the man and had decided that he was a kind of hunter, but not one that he had ever seen before or since. That had been a few years ago.

Sam turned to Dean. “Dad mentioned him in the journal,” he said, knowing that Dean would know exactly what he meant.

“Sam, you don’t even know if this is the same guy.”

“Dad said he was from Britain and that he was a kind of hunter.”

“I don’t remember anything like that.”

“Dean, it was in New England. He had left you to take care of the poltergeist in New Jersey and went up to check out a rumor.”

Dean nodded reluctantly. Looking thoroughly unhappy, Dean gave his approval to what Sam wanted to do.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. Our Dad talked about a Jack Harkness.” It was Sam’s way of finding out if this was the same man.

“John’s boys?” Jack asked and Sam flashed Dean a triumphant look and nodded at Jack.

A large black Range Rover pulled up and Jack held the door for Gwen and then said, “Come on, get in. I’ll get those cuffs off and get you back to headquarters.”

Turning to his brother, Sam knew this was going to be a battle. Dean never trusted anyone.

“Come on, he knew Dad’s name, it’s him.”

“But what exactly did Dad say about him?” Dean sounded angry, which meant, more than likely, that he was scared.

“Dad described him, Dean, and he knew Dad’s name. Besides, what the hell are we supposed to do in Cardiff in our pajamas? He can help us get home, if nothing else.” Sam turned and, walking to the van, he got in without once looking back to see if Dean was coming. Because he knew he was right and Dean knew it too. Dean was just worried.

Getting into the vehicle, Sam realized that it was a mobile office. He looked at the computer stations and seated himself behind one. Gwen reached over and slid the computer shut and out of the way. Dean got in and sat next to Sam.

After a conference with their eyes, Gwen reached over and unlocked Dean’s handcuffs. Then she asked Sam if she could have his. Handing them over, Sam watched as she examined them minutely. She knew what she was looking for. He felt halfway smug; his cop assessment had been dead on. If Gwen Cooper wasn’t, or perhaps had been, a cop then he was the tooth fairy.

They pulled up outside a rundown tourist information center. Sam exchanged a look with Dean, who shrugged. Getting out of the large black vehicle, they followed Jack into the building and through a door in the back.

“John’s boys. How odd that you are both here now. How is John, by the way?” Jack asked.

“Dead,” Dean said shortly.

“My sympathies. Did he find what he was hunting for?”

Sam didn’t look at Dean, couldn’t look at Dean. “Yeah, you could say that.” Dad had found the yellow-eyed Demon that had killed their mom. He had made a deal with him. John Winchester would hand over the colt (the only gun known to kill Demons) and his soul in exchange for Dean’s life.

Later, Sam had been killed and Dean had made a deal. Sam’s life and in one year Dean too would die and his soul would go to hell. They had a bowl that could capture Demons, it was in the trunk of the Impala, and they were stuck in Cardiff.

They were offered clothes and they accepted. Getting dressed did something to Sam’s psyche. He had felt exposed and now he almost felt as if he had put armor on. Black slacks and a t-shirt, how the hell they had something his size he really wasn’t going to question. Dean was similarly dressed and equally as fitting. Sam let his eyes rove over his brother’s body for a moment with a look of longing. Dean caught it as he turned and flashed Sam a small grin.

They would have to be very careful, circumspect even. Whether or not God, or at least one of his Angels approved of their relationship, it was still illegal. Everyone here knew they were brothers.

“What do you think is going on?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I figure we just go with the flow. They removed the cuffs, got us clothes, took us to their ‘lair’.” Sam wasn’t sure what else to call the place they were at. They were deep underground below the Millennium Centre as best as he could tell. They had equipment that he had only read about in his science fiction books. “Jack knew Dad’s name and I know that Dad wrote about a Jack Harkness. For some reason the name sticks in my memory.”

Dean just gave him a look that he interpreted to mean that he was too trusting.

Someone knocked on the door.

\--------

Ianto was knocking. Jack watched as Ianto worked his magic, making Sam and Dean feel as comfortable as possible. The man had quickly searched their stores to find clothing to fit them both. Glancing at how the clothing fit both men, he was once again amazed at how well Ianto did his job. All he had had was a couple of glances at the men and their clothing looked almost tailored to them.

“Jack,” Gwen interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up at Gwen, he had a few seconds to decide what exactly to tell her. “I was in New England.” He started his story without preamble. “Chasing down an alien, a Daemon that someone had somehow summoned. John Winchester shows up with an impressive arsenal for fighting Daemons and other beings. He knew what he was doing and I needed some help so we worked together to banish the thing. Afterwards, I was trying to figure out if he needed an Amnesia Pill or what. The more we talked, the more it became clear that John was fighting against an evil so vast that to wipe his memory of one victory would have been a waste.

“He told me about his sons. Dean travelled with him most of the time but Sam was in college. He was very proud of both of them.” Jack sighed. “I just hope I don’t need to kill them.”

Gwen’s head whipped around.

“Well,” Jack explained. “We don’t know how they got here. Why they’re here. Or if they are who they say they are.”

“And you brought them to the hub? Jack, you can’t just kill them if they can’t explain something.” Gwen looked at Jack, who shrugged.

“Ianto has them in hand for now. He’s bringing them up here so we can talk.” At a look from Gwen, he added, “just talk.”

Ianto knocked twice and Jack called out for him to enter. Leading the two men into the boardroom, Ianto asked if anyone wanted refreshments. Their two guests declined and Jack shook his head.

Sitting down at the table, Jack motioned for Sam and Dean to do the same. Gwen excused herself and they all watched her leave. Getting their attention again, Jack slid a folder across the table to the boys and sat back and watched them, waiting for the explosion.

Jack was surprised that it didn’t come. Sam picked up the folder and looked through it, passing piece after piece to his brother after he finished. When they were done looking through it, both of them turned to Jack with innocent eyes. If he didn’t know what he knew, by the gods, he would think them innocent.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack sat back. “Only I know everything in that file. I also know what is true and what is false.”

It seemed the boys took it as a challenge. “Murders in St. Louis?” Sam asked.

“Shapeshifter. Oh, and Dean here is alive.”

“Disappearances in Hibbing, Minnesota?” Dean asked this time.

“Nothing supernatural at all. Cannibals. We ran into something similar not too long ago.” Jack had a moment of shared horror with the men across the table from him. He never would understand the evil that lived inside some people.

“Milwaukee?”

“False as reported. Shapeshifter again. Although Ronald’s theories were way off base, there really are Cybermen. Trust me, you never want to meet any.”

“You know about Ron?”

“I told you I know about all of it. Though I would like to answer questions all day, I do have a few for you,” Jack said calmly.

“Okay.” Sam got a glare from Dean for his answer.

\------

Jack had answered their questions about their past with a scary accuracy, so when he said he had a few for them, Sam agreed. Even though he got a glare for his trouble from Dean.

“How did you get here? Do you know?”

Both of them shook their heads.

“It happened before to me.” Sam looked at his brother with tortured eyes. That fiasco had ended with his death and Dean’s subsequent deal.

They watched as Jack typed something into the computer beside him. “About four months ago. Just before a rift opened in Wyoming.”

“Rift?” Sam asked.

“A link between this dimension and another one.”

“No, that was a hole into Hell,” Dean stated, emotionless.

“Same difference, in this case.” Jack shrugged. “Anyway, there was the same space time shift that happened as you got here.”

“Space time shift? Would you mind telling me what exactly you do, Jack Harkness?” Dean asked calmly.

“I run Torchwood.”

“What exactly is Torchwood?”

“It exists outside the government, beyond the police. Which is why you are here and not being extradited back to the US.”

Sam nodded.

“But what do you do? What is all this?” Dean asked.

“Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future.”

“Aliens?” Dean tried to control his laugh and failed. “Dad had you pegged as a hunter, but not one he recognized. No wonder, you’re off your rocker.”

“How about this? We hunt the things that go bump in the night, just like you. Sometimes when we find it, we try to save it. Sometimes we just have to kill it.”

Sam nodded again. He liked the vibe he got from Jack and everyone else that he had met here.

“Now this happened before, this space time shift. What happened to you then?”

“Same sort of thing. I was transported. . .” Sam started to explain.

“I? So it was only you?”

Sam nodded. “It had to do with this Demon. He had been watching me since I was little. The others, too.”

“Others?”

Sam glanced at Dean, unsure how honest to be. Dean frowned but gave him a nod.

Stopping a sigh of relief, Sam described what had happened in that town in South Dakota. All of the ‘chosen’ showing up, about them being winnowed down. About how the Demon wanted only the strongest to lead his army. For some reason, Sam kept talking. About how he had died and was resurrected by a Demon. Dean kicked him but Sam continued about Dean’s deal and how he was fighting it.

The Daemons must once again be active. Jack had heard that Sam Colt had locked most of them away. But if what Sam said was true, then they were very active indeed.

Jack watched the boys interact. There was something off. Watching them and just letting his intuition go, it came to him just as Sam was finishing up his tale. The looks, the almost looks, the almost touches; the boys, they were together in every sense of the word.

This didn’t bother him. He had lived long enough to know that love is important. This, he was sure, was love. That explained how Dean came with Sam this time. They must have been intimate just before they were dragged away. Whomever wanted Sam, ended up dragging Dean along, too. Now, what to say?

“So, Dean here,” Jack motioned to the shorter of the two men. “He made a deal with a Daemon that his soul would be forfeit in a year if the thing brought Sam,” He nodded at the messy haired man. “If it brought him back to life, therefore Dean’s soul is owed to the Daemon.”

Both of the men just nodded. Looking dejected.

“What?”

Sam explained briefly about the bowl and what it was supposed to be able to do.

Nodding, Jack stood and walked over to the windows that looked down inside of Torchwood. “What can I do to help?”

“We need to get back to the States, back to the car and the bowl so that we have a chance.”

Jack nodded once again. “You will need new identities. Torchwood can provide you with ones.”

“Thank you,” Sam said, standing. Walking over to Jack, he held out his hand and Jack shook it.

“My pleasure.”

The door burst open, Gwen not even bothering to knock. Tosh and Owen were right behind her.

“Trouble, Jack.”

“It’ll have to wait a bit,” Jack told Sam and tried to usher Sam and Dean out of the room.

“Can we help?” Dean seemed surprised that his mouth was moving.

“I suppose I can always use a fresh perspective. However, you need to sit and be quiet.”

Both of them sat.

“Report,” Jack told his team.

After giving the two a look, Tosh spoke. “There have been five murders in the past six hours.”

“Those two show up and five murders Jack. I say we eliminate the problem now.” Owen’s voice came out harsh.

“We didn’t. . .” Sam started, defensively.

Jack held up his hand. “When was the last murder?”

Tosh looked down at the sheet held in her hand. “Hour and a half.”

“Nothing since these guys have been discovered.”

Sam caught all the looks sent his and Dean’s way and raised his hands.

“Gwen, what do you think?”

“That they didn’t do it.”

“Why?” Owen couldn’t stop from asking, it seemed.

“I’ve been around evil and I just don’t feel it.” Her empathy had been growing and Jack had been nurturing it. “They feel,” Gwen took Sam’s hand. “Oh my lord.” She dropped the hand and stepped back.

“What?” Jack questioned her.

Blushing, Gwen stuttered out something that no one understood.

Taking it to mean that they weren’t innocent, Owen got his gun out and pointed it at Sam and Dean.

Gwen stepped between them. “No, Owen. No. They are not evil but they have been touched by it. There is a connection between them and the evil that stalks Cardiff.”

Observing everyone’s reactions, Jack quickly got the rest of the story from Tosh and Owen and then dismissed them, asking Gwen to stay.

“Touched by evil?” Jack questioned, looking at all of them.

“And touched by good. I didn’t think there was anything as good as what has touched these men,” Gwen admitted.

“Demons,” Dean said.

“And Angels. Well, to be honest, Angel,” Sam admitted.

“Angel?” Jack was now looking intently at Sam. If Jack had an obsession, it was about what happened after a person died, seeing as he could not.

Sam nodded.

Gwen was still blushing. “I’m sorry, Jack, I’ve got to. . .”

“Do sit down, Ms. Cooper. It is nothing but another expression of love. God you people are so quaint!” Jack knew exactly what Gwen had sensed.

Gwen’s mouth snapped shut and she sat, not looking at anyone.

“She’s a tad empathetic,” Jack explained.

“I had some serious empathy recently, but it’s all gone,” Sam said.

“Not all, apparently.”

Sam blushed this time and looked with apology at Gwen. He didn’t want to make the woman uncomfortable, he liked her. Blinking, Sam realized what he had just thought. Why would he like someone whom he had just met? Caution had been drilled into both him and Dean since he had been a baby, but his eyes met hers and he felt something.

“I can feel you.”

Gwen nodded. “We’re taught shielding here at Torchwood. I dropped mine.”

“So, you’re not disgusted?”

Shaking her head, Gwen answered, “No, it’s just . . . so private. I’m sorry.”

Ianto called in on a speaker. “Jack, you want to turn on the outside monitors?”

Flipping the screen on, Jack watched as a man paced in front of the information centre. He put his hand on the door and took it off three times before opening it and walking in. Jack turned back and saw that Gwen had disappeared. “Ianto, where’s Gwen?” He suspected he knew.

“In the elevator heading for the centre exit.”

“Stop the elevator, we need time to get up there and see what’s going on.”

“Done, boss,” Ianto replied over the speaker. “Uh, Jack?”

Running for the stairs, Jack yelled at Ianto, “What?”

“She just disappeared. No wait, she is in the centre, talking with the man.”

“Speakers.”

Gwen’s voice came over the loudspeakers as Jack raced up the stairs. “Harry. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Hermione, there’s no time.”

“Gwen. Damn it, Harry! Why the hell did we bother with a cover? I’m sure that Ianto has us on speaker right now.” She sounded resigned, whomever she was.

Walking into the room, Jack stopped. “Yeah, he does,” he said, managing to keep the hurt and surprise out of his voice.

“Jack, I can explain.”

He looked at her. Just looked. Then he looked at her companion. Short messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, faded scar on his forehead. Gods, he was gorgeous. Jack’s mind was clicking away as he took in the appearance of the man. Those names, he had heard those names.

Flicking his eyes between Gwen and the man she had named as Harry. “Potter?” The man’s forearm tightened and then there was a piece of wood in his hand. A wand. Jack felt a bit faint. Of all the things he had seen in the entire universe, he had never, other than in stories, heard of wizards.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Gwen offered.

Jack sat in the only chair there. “Hermione Granger? Harry Potter? Is the rest true?”

“More or less,” Harry said. “JK wrote what I told her, and I deliberately got some of it wrong.”

Jack glanced between them. “What about Rhys?” Asking about Gwen’s live-in boyfriend. “No, wait.” Jack held up his hand. “Ron?”

Gwen shook her head. “Charlie. Ron died.” Jack had never seen her look so forlorn.

“How?” How had they tricked him? How did she manage? He wasn’t sure what he was asking.

“Memory charms. I didn’t remember myself until I saw Harry here. It was set up that way.”

That explained how she had managed to fool all of them, even herself it appeared.

“So, what do I call you?” Jack asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Gwen is fine, Jack.”

“But.”

“I’ve been Gwen for the past twenty years. No need to change it now.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Still on the intercom?”

Jack and Gwen both gave a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Perhaps we should go down then?”

“Perhaps we should.” Jack offered his arm to Gwen and his other one to Harry. He could hear Owen making bets right now as to which one he liked better.

“How do you know about Torchwood?”

Harry explained as they rode down the lift. “Our old Headmaster knew of it. He knew about Queen Victoria starting it and he kept an eye on it for the rest of his life. After all, it wouldn’t be that hard of a stretch to believe that Wizard and Witches were alien in nature. Once you were looking for us, we couldn’t have stayed hidden.”

“After he died, well,” Harry paused and cleared his throat. “It was decided that we needed someone on the inside. Then Torchwood one imploded. We lost good people there.”

Jack led them up to the conference room where Sam and Dean were waiting. Jack glanced at them and they had a look of intense interest on their faces. They had heard of Harry Potter too, it seemed. Giving Ianto a motion to cut the intercom, Jack shut the door.

“Please, sit.”

“Twenty years?” Sam couldn’t stop himself from asking. Gwen, Hermione, whatever her name was, didn’t look any older than twenty seven, maybe twenty eight. He had read the Harry Potter books as a child. Remembering that Harry was supposedly born in nineteen- eighty one. That would make them about twenty six or so.

She seemed to know what he was asking. “Add twenty years on the books.”

“So you’re . . .”

“Forty seven. Harry here is forty six until July.”

Sam and Dean stared at her and Harry. There was no way they were nearing fifty. Gwen reached out and touched Sam’s hand. “We age differently, that’s all. It’s the magic. I did a study once and figured out that because of the low birth rate of most wizards, the magic seems to want to keep them alive longer. I haven’t seen my parents in twenty years. They wouldn’t understand why I look the same as the last time I saw them.”

Sam seemed to relax as Gwen touched him.

“Why now?” Jack asked.

“The Daemon,” Harry said flatly.

That brought the brothers’ heads around with a snap.

“That’s what killed those people?” Jack asked.

“No, that was Wizards. They needed the deaths to appease it after the summoning,” Harry explained. “We tried to stop them,” Harry sighed and Jack looked him over a little more closely. He did appear exhausted.

Jack motioned to the Winchester boys. “And them?”

“At first we didn’t even know that they were brought here. Once we figured out that three had come with the summoning we went looking for all of them. Trace magic is all over them, makes it easy to track. The Daemon, not so easy. Anyway, we traced them here and it was decided that I was going to reveal myself.”

The way he said ‘it was decided,’ clicked something in Jack’s brain. There was a trace of guilt in the words; Jack had heard it before, with soldiers who had disobeyed orders.

Apparently Gwen heard it as well. “Harry,” she said, her tone edging on scolding. “You broke my cover without permission?”

“They would debate it until the Daemons ruled the world. Snape and I decided that I should come here and offer my help. Sorry, ‘Mione.”

“Gwen,” she said absentmindedly. “What about Rhys?”

“We need to keep him undercover, to be safe.”

“More lies.” She looked at Jack for a moment and then back at Harry. She nodded.

“So, Jack Harkness.” Harry flashed an attractive grin at him. “What can I do to help?”

\-------

Sam sat quietly, occasionally looking at Dean in disbelief and then back at the people talking in front of him. Sliding his hand across the table, he took Dean’s. Dean looked at their hands intertwined and then back at the people across the table from them. He seemed to decide that Sam needed it more than they needed to hide what was going on between them.

Dean slid his thumb across the back of Sam’s hand. Grounding him, calming him.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but what about us?” Sam asked.

Jack, Gwen, and Harry turned to look at him, at the both of them.

“You can’t leave until we take care of the Daemon. If you went back before we manage to banish it, well, it’ll have a direct connection back.”

“You can block the connection?” Sam knew that it was his fault that Dean was here. He was the one with the visions and the connection to the Demons. Sure, Dean had sold his soul but they wouldn’t be around him until it came time to collect.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “But it would be easier if you were a Wizard.”

Sam laughed. “In my dreams.”

Harry seemed to take it as a challenge. Sliding his wand across the table, he watched Sam and Dean carefully. Sam released Dean’s hand and reached for the wand. Dean grabbed it before him.

“No way,” Dean got out before he was rendered speechless. He glowed and the wand gave off sparks.

Sam reached over and removed the wand from Dean’s hand. There was a slight glow but nothing like what had happened with Dean.

\------

Looking on with disbelief, Jack reached for it. He held it and it did nothing. He shrugged. He hadn’t really believed it would work, he had just wondered.

Gwen slid the wand out of his hand. “It may be that you were, before you died.”

That brought Harry’s attention to Jack. “You died?”

Jack nodded absentmindedly as he gazed at the wand in Gwen’s hands.  
He didn’t think his death had anything to do with the wand not working. After all, it worked for Sam and he had died. He suspected he was just, what did they call them? A Muggle, that was it. He looked up and saw a wand pointed at his face.

If anyone had ever asked him if he would be scared to have a stick of wood pointed at him, he would have told them no, never. However, this stick, held by this person, had him a bit worried.

\------

Taking the wand back, Harry pointed it at Jack. “How?”

“Harry. Harry, not like that. It’s not like that.”

“Horcruxes, is that what you’re worried about?” Sam asked with a look at Harry.

He wasn’t about to tell this angry wizard in front of him that both him and Dean had been dead at one point. Two deals, one Dad made for Dean and one Dean made for him. Sam sighed.

“Something like that, yeah. Can’t begin to tell you what an absolute pain it was destroying those things.” Harry looked at Gwen. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Harry nodded and lowered his wand. Looking over at Sam and Dean, he had a question in his eyes.

“What?” Dean snapped.

“How did?” He shared a glance with Gwen. “How is it that you were . . . didn’t you get your letters?”

Sam and Dean shared a confused look. Letters? Then Sam remembered the books. Every magical child gets a letter on their eleventh birthday.

“We never stayed anywhere for long. Three months in one spot was the longest I can remember.” Sam looked at Dean for confirmation.

“’Bout that,” said Dean with a frown on his face. Looking at Harry and Gwen with a light that Sam recognized in his eyes.

“You’ve got a theory?” Gwen, of course, Gwen would catch on.

“Owls, right? Your people use owls to communicate?”

Harry nodded and Dean continued. “I remember for a week around my eleventh birthday I saw tons of owls but they didn’t seem to see me. I pointed them out to Dad and he said he couldn’t see any but one owl. So, I shut up. When they left, I felt like I had missed something important but then Dad was moving on and we went and moved. Never saw them again, until Sammy here turned eleven.”

Sam felt betrayed. When he saw the owls, he had pointed them out to Dean, not their dad, because Dean was the most important person in his life. Dean had said that he didn’t see them. He didn’t see them! He looked at his brother.

“Sorry, Sammy.”

Lowering his head, Sam let it rest on the table for a moment. He had to let this go for now but later. Oh, yes. Later, they would be talking. Dean’s hand ran through Sam’s hair. An apology of sorts.

Sitting up, Sam looked at Harry, Gwen and Jack. All of them had sympathetic looks on their faces. Sam flashed his dimples, what else could he do?

“I think it was the Demon,” Dean said with a look at his little brother.

Jack and Harry nodded at the same time, urging Dean to go on.

“That yellow-eyed son of a bitch was stopping them from finding us. Tell me, do you people have ways of dealing with Demons?”

“Oh yes,” Jack and Harry spoke together. They turned and looked at one another.

“You first,” Jack said.

“Oh no, you,” Harry insisted.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “We have ways. Both magical and Muggle. Well, alien, but it comes down to the same thing, not magical. Do you have any way to get rid of them?”

Sam nodded. “But everything we need is back in the States. In our Impala.”

Gwen looked at Harry.

“Where is it, exactly?”

“We were holed up at a hotel called Value Place in Junction City, Kansas. We paid for a month, so they shouldn’t mess with the car for a while.”

Harry looked at Gwen, who asked Jack if she could get on the computer. With a nod, Gwen sat down and typed a few searches into the computer. “Manhattan, Kansas is the closest point. It’s about twenty miles south west of it; take your broom and your cloak.”

Picking up a piece of paper, she took her wand and changed it into a stone, a smooth green stone, the same color as Harry’s eyes. She said a quick incantation over it and handed it to Harry. “Roald Dahl Plass,” she told him and he seemed to understand what she meant.

Turning to Sam and Dean, he studied them for a moment. “If it’s all right, I can get the image of your car from your mind.”

Dean nodded so fast that Sam heard his neck crack. Dean missed his baby and he had figured out that these people had some way of bringing it here.

Harry sat still for a moment and looked into Dean’s eyes. Suddenly he was blushing and shaking his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude.”

Dean gave the man a wink. “Did you get an image of the Impala?”

“Yeah, back in a thrice. Do you mind?” Harry looked at Jack who had been studying the man.

Jack waved his hand. “Be my guest.”

“Recording?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Of course.”

Harry nodded. “Of course.” Shoving the stone in his pocket, he disappeared with a small whisper.

Gwen rolled her eyes again. “Show off.”

“He’s going to Kansas?” Jack asked.

“International Floo. Then he’ll fly his broom to Junction City, find the car and Portkey it back here.” She looked at her watch. “In about ten minutes, I guess. I hope you have something good in it. Jack, we’ll need new number plates for it. You won’t be driving it,” she told the boys, “but if it has local plates then it won’t stand out so much.”

Dean nodded and stood.

Jack gave him a grin. “In a hurry?”

Dean nodded again. “Ten minutes. You sure?” He looked at Gwen.

She smiled and stood. Taking Dean’s hand, she led them to the elevator. Sam watched in amazement as Dean calmed down. Wishing he could do that, he stepped in behind them. Jack followed.

“I’m not missing this. Ianto?” He called back into the room.

“New number plates, I’m working on it.”

“How?” Gwen knew that Jack had ordered the sound cut.

“He can read lips,” Jack said with a small smile and pressed a button.

Gwen was still holding Dean’s hand when they got to the top. Stepping out of the Centre, she led him outside. Stopping, she had some whispered words with him and then let go of his hand.

Gwen Cooper was Hermione Granger. Jack was trying very hard to wrap his mind around that fact. It may have appeared that he just accepted it, but really, he had not.

Watching her standing there with her dark hair blowing in the breeze off the ocean, she looked so beautiful. Jack shook his head.

Not more than a minute later, a black car popped into existence just in front of him. Dean lurched forward and ran his hands over the car. Sam stood back with an indulgent smile on his face.

Opening the trunk, Dean started to pull stuff out. Gwen looked at Harry and he did something.

Sam glanced around, apparently having felt whatever it was that Harry had done.

“He just made all of us hard to see. Almost invisible. Kind of like,” Gwen motioned to where the alien field effected the perceptions of people in front of one of the nearby pillars. “The invisible lift.”

Jack gave her a nod and watched as Dean pulled guns, knives, swords, salt, silver; you name it in use for fighting supernatural things and they had it.

“Vampires?” Harry asked as he saw wooden stakes.

Dean nodded and kept digging. Finally, he came up clutching a book and the bowl. “Now we can help.”

Everyone except for Dean and Sam looked around at the arsenal that was arrayed around Dean and then back at the book and bowl. There were at least three machetes, a few foot long fighting and utility knifes, arrows, a spearhead, two silver spikes, several throwing stars with engravings on them, a revolver-type grenade launcher, two flare guns, two tasers, two double-barrel sawn-off shotguns, a pistol grip pump-action shotgun, and a sniper rifle. There were also several pistols.

The wooden cross and the rosary were quite nice. Jack had known that John Winchester had been every bit the professional and it seemed so were his sons. Sam offered them some of the weapons, but everyone just refused.

“Take the holy water, at least.”

That worked and everyone took some of their supply. Dean loaded the rest back into the trunk except for a handgun and a knife. Handing the knife over to his brother, he then shut and locked the trunk.

“Holy fucking shit.” Owen had come up with them and was now looking at Dean with something akin to hero worship. It appeared he had a weapons fetish. “That is just flat out amazing.”

“You’d never know that he was our doc, would you?” Jack said sarcastically.

Sam shared a smile with Jack. “Where can we put the car?”

“Torchwood has storage; Ianto can show you the way.”

Dean got into the Impala. Ianto slid into the passenger seat. Jack knew they would be back in a few minutes.

He led everyone else back down into the Hub. Harry, Sam, Owen, Gwen. He was happy to see that someone had stayed below, bless Tosh. Walking into the lift, Jack turned and looked at his team and his guests. Such guests.

“We need to sit down and discuss what everyone can bring into this thing.” He found he could look at Gwen without feeling upset with her. She had not known when she had joined his group. She didn’t betray them, or him.

Waiting until Ianto and Dean were back, Jack started the meeting by asking Ianto to stay. The quiet man looked surprised and pleased as he sat.

“Sam and Dean, would you go first?”

Sam looked at Dean and it seemed they came to another agreement. Dean slid the bowl and book to him and Sam stood.

“I have it on good authority that this,” he motioned to the bowl, “can capture a demon.”

“Good authority?” Harry asked.

“Angelic authority.”

Harry looked skeptical until Gwen spoke up. “It’s true. Something unbelievably good has touched them.”

“Unicorn?”

“Um, no, they don’t qualify.” Gwen blushed. “But the feeling was similar.”

Harry nodded.

Jack, Owen, Ianto, and Tosh looked at Gwen, like she had grown a second head.

“What?”

“You’ve seen a unicorn?” Owen asked.

She nodded. “We had them in Care of Magical Creatures when I was in my second year. Good for me it was too. By my fourth year, I didn’t qualify either.”

“Too much info, ‘Mione.”

“I missed you too, Harry. God, you are still so bent.” Gwen hugged the shaggy haired man.

“Bent?” Dean mouthed the word to Sam.

Sam shrugged.

“Well, you two don’t seem to have a problem believing in unicorns. Have you seen one, too?”

Looking at one another briefly, they shook their heads. “No, but with all the stuff we have seen . . . let’s just say we’d have a hard time disbelieving anything at this point,” Sam said.

“As long as they don’t shoot rainbows out of their asses, we’re good.” Dean snorted and Sam punched him, it seemed to be a kind of inside joke.

************

“So, planning,” Dean said, bringing everyone’s attention back to the problem at hand.

“We’ve got something to trap it. What do you have?” Dean looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Gwen for a brief moment, almost as if asking for forgiveness. “The book of Enoch, and some spells like Peisma Genius.”

The book of Enoch. Dad had often spoken of it, wishing that it were real. “Peisma . . . bind or binding? Genius . . . spirit?” Sam tried to translate the name of the spell.

Nodding, Harry looked at Jack.

“Book of Enoch, I’ve heard of it. Thought it was a myth, though. It seems that much of what I thought were myths perhaps weren’t.” Jack sounded a bit amazed. “Ianto.” He looked at the quiet man.

“Yes, sir?”

“What do we have?”

“A couple of Mirror boxes and a few portable cells. I’ve almost got the frequency of their dimension. Once I do, we could shut down the rift that brought them here.” Ianto typed into the computer. “It would, however, leave what was here, here.”

“So banishment would not work after you closed the rift?” Dean questioned.

“It probably would. There are still openings to their dimension out there, there just won’t be any more on the Earth,” Jack spoke up.

“So they could still come back?” Harry asked.

Ianto typed some things into his computer. “Nearest place that would remain open is . . .” he typed some more, “three million light years away, near the Andromeda galaxy.”

“I guess it depends on many things. But we could stop what was going on now.”

Harry, Gwen, Sam and Dean all nodded and sat down to work. Gwen had a heated discussion with Harry over the Book of Enoch, but Harry won in the end.

Bringing out the Diary, everyone poured over what they had. Sam drawing devil traps over and over, Harry pointing out that salt water could work as well as salt, which got everyone on a discussion of blood and blood sacrifice.

After a day and a half, they had a plan. Sam was going to go out and be Demon bait. Dean was still grumbling about it.

Harry and Gwen would be watching from the Hub, ready to Apparate. Apparation had made Jack and his crew uncomfortable about security, until Gwen and Harry reassured them both that you had to know a place really well before you could Apparate there. Harry even offered to put up some anti-Apparation wards when everything was done.

Jack and Tosh would be nearby with a mirror box and a portable jail cell. They were hopeful that between all of them they had the ability to trap the Demon. Jack and Harry had both agreed that Sam and Dean should have the opportunity to talk with it.

That’s how Sam ended up standing at the end of an alley in the Splott area. Waiting. It wasn’t long before a beautiful woman showed up in front of him.

“Sammy. Oh, Sammy. You have been a naughty boy. Your own brother,” she tsked. “How goes the battle?” She giggled, how annoying.

Sam shrugged.

“Little brother doesn’t want to talk. How about Dean? Oh, Dean,” the Demon called out.

Praying that he was doing the right thing, Sam spoke to her. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“What could you possibly say to me that I want to hear?”

“I understand you’ve been captured.”

“Do I look captured to you?”

Sam shook his head. “But you have to come and go when those who called you here command.”

She shook her head and Sam snorted. God, Demons were so predictable. Just a little farther. Sam took a couple of casual steps.

“I know what it’s like to have to do something that you don’t want to do.”

“Who said I don’t want to?” She walked up to him so close that he could smell the sulfur on her.

\------

Jack watched as the Daemon approached Sam. Aliens, beings from another dimension, it didn’t matter which it was; he wanted it away from Sam.

Waiting for his moment, Jack saw Sam’s excellent handling of the thing. When the Daemon hit its mark, three things happened. Jack threw the portable cell, Harry popped out of thin air and cast a spell on it, and Dean ran into Sam and knocked him to the ground.

The Daemon stood calmly, even as Jack approached it.

“I could bring them back,” it spoke to him.

“Don’t . . .” Sam warned from the ground, but it was too late.

“Who?”

“…talk to them,” Sam finished with a defeated air.

“Your Doctor and the Rose.”

For a brief moment, something flared in Jack’s eyes. Then he shook his head. Rose Tyler was living in another dimension. The Doctor had told him that all of space and time could unravel if she came back and Jack trusted the Doctor more than this thing in front of him.

“No.”

“Oh please, Jack. I need your help. Help me, Jack.” The creature spoke with Rose’s voice.

Then Gwen was between him and the thing. “Silencio,” she said and waved her wand and the thing was quiet. “That is quite enough of that.”

Jack put his hand on Gwen’s shoulder. He had never told her of Rose or the Doctor but she seemed to know that it was his weak spot. “Thank you.”

Flashing him a grin over her shoulder, she moved to examine the thing. “Cast the other spell, Harry.”

Harry cast another binding spell and they released the creature from the portable cell.

Sam stepped up to it. “Now you can talk and put off going back to whatever hell you come from. Perhaps you will even trick me into trying to let you go.” Sam shrugged. “Or, I could just have my friend here start reading until we come to your name.”

Harry held up the Book of Enoch. To name a thing was to take its power. If Harry said its name he could order it to leave them and never come back.

“I’ll talk to you, Sammy. You are almost one of us, after all.”

“Sam is nothing like you,” Dean said, and Sam turned and walked up to him. Jack watched as Sam leaned down and whispered something to his brother. Dean relaxed enough to give his brother a small nod.

“Is there somewhere safe that we could go?” Sam asked everyone.

“There is,” Harry and Jack spoke at the same time.

“Harry,” Gwen ran her hand down Harry’s back. “I think that the holding cells in the Hub would be best.” She looked at him with a question in her eye. “Unless. It has been twenty years, have you got new stuff at the Ministry?”

Harry snorted and Jack noticed he looked quite handsome doing so.

“The Ministry, change?”

“Point,” Gwen conceded.

“Let’s take our friend back to the Hub then,” Jack interrupted. “We’ve avoided being noticed so far. I wouldn’t count on it working for much longer.

Harry and Gwen exchanged a glance and then both of them shrugged. Sam asked a question about the woman that the Daemon was possessing.

“She’ll be taken care of,” Jack told them and he could tell that Sam wasn’t happy with his answer. “We can alter her memory if we need to,” Jack explained as they put the thing in the Range Rover. Looking at Gwen, she seemed to know what he was going to say.

“Meet you back at the Hub.” She nodded and grabbed Harry’s arm. They disappeared with a small pop.

Since Gwen hadn’t broken the silencing spell on the Daemon, the thing sat quietly on the ride back. Jack could feel it trying to get inside his mind; he just sat back with a smirk. Obviously these things hadn’t run into too many people from his time.

Sam seemed very uncomfortable sitting close to the thing, but Dean reached out and brushed his hand across the back of Sam’s neck and it seemed to focus him, help him calm down. The Daemon watched the whole thing with a slight smirk on her face.

Arriving at the Hub, they had the Daemon downstairs and into a holding cell quicker than anything. The moment they shut the door, Jack watched as the girl threw her head back and screamed. Blackness poured from her mouth, swirling around and around in the cell. Gwen removed the silencing spell.

The girl screamed and ran to the door pounding on it. “Let me out, please let me out,” she begged. But Jack knew that if he opened the door the Daemon would escape. Moments later the thing re-entered her body.

“You ready to talk?” Sam asked, a bit shaken. He seemed determined to do this.

“Oh, so you still want to talk to me? What could you possibly offer me that would make me want to talk to you? I’m trapped and I know I’m going to be sent back. But you, Sammy. What are they going to do to you? Something new, something dangerous, you’ll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again.”

Sam glared at her. Gwen walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Let Harry deal with this thing. Ianto is almost ready to close the rift.”

Jack followed everyone upstairs, thinking about what the Daemon had said about Sam.

********

Sam was holding Dean’s hand. It was helping, a lot. Almost like the empathy was back, he could feel his brother’s love for him. They got into the conference room and Sam collapsed into a chair. Dean sat next to him. He wasn’t a freak, Dean told him so. And there were wizards in this world. Real wizards and Dean was supposed to be one, him too.

Maybe mom had been a witch and they would have known from the start if she hadn’t died. If she hadn’t been murdered by that yellow-eyed bastard of a Demon, Dean’s life, his life, could have been . . . more.

Dean watched the door until Harry appeared. He and Sam watched the wizard walk up to Gwen and whisper something in her ear. Gwen looked shaken and Jack, who was watching everything, just like them, asked her what was wrong.

“We’ve got a problem. The Demon is Put Satanachia. Harry named it and it started laughing,” Gwen said. All she got was blank stares. Rolling her eyes, she said a spell, _Accio_ something, and a book landed in front of her. Sam was beginning to think that this magic thing might be useful.

Flipping the book open, Gwen found what she was looking for. “ _Put Santanchia_ is the commander and chief of Hell’s armies.” She stopped and looked at Sam, who just stared back at her.

“He says that he cannot be banished because he has a _fatum_ with our boy here.”

“Sam doesn’t have anything with anyone but me,” Dean said, clutching his hand tighter.

Gwen shook her head and Sam turned to Dean. “It translates to fate or destiny but I don’t think that’s what it means.”

Harry spoke up from where he was still standing beside Gwen. “It means that,” Harry paled a bit and had to take a breath before he could continue. “It means that Sam has to be the one to banish it. I tried. The name should be enough.” Harry was obviously shaken.

“So what your saying is that our boy Sammy here,” Owen spoke up and pointed at Sam, “he is the only one who can say the mumbo jumbo to send this thing back to whatever dimension it came from. No problem, right?”

Dean stood up and looked right at Owen. “Let me make one thing very clear. No one calls him Sammy but me.” It had been a long few days and the strain was beginning to tell on everyone.

“Jealous much?” Owen murmured as Sam pulled Dean back down. Jack glared at Owen and then told Harry to continue.

“No, that’s the problem. It’s not a simple exorcism or even banishment. He has to fight him out of his body.”

 

Dean stood, dragging Sam to his feet. “This is over, now.”

“Dean, I could. . .”

“You could shut up, that’s what you could be doing. I, we, agreed to use Sam as bait for this thing but he is not going to fight off a possession. Not by one of the most powerful Demons in Hell.”

“But that’s the thing, you both get to do this, have to do this if we are going to be able to send it back before we shut the portals. It killed all the people who summoned it; apparently the murders didn’t quite satisfy it. I got the feeling that they were expecting something a little less, powerful. Now, there is nothing here to control it, except Sam, and you.” Harry looked at Dean.

“Me?”

“It seems to have a grudge against the both of you. But because of Sam’s resurrection, it has a _fatum_ with him.”

“My deal took care of Sam’s resurrection.”

“The Daemon agrees. That’s why he said you could be in the battle.”

“Battle for what exactly, Harry?” Jack asked.

Harry paled again and looked around the room, at anything but Sam, who was staring at him. “Ummm . . . leadership, for control of his soul.” He tried to muddy the waters but Sam knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I am not evil.”

“Never said you were, Sam,” Harry spoke quietly.

“Ianto, how much time do we have to shut down the rift to their universe?” Jack asked.

He typed some more. “Actually, we can shut it down at anytime. Once I got the computer synced to its frequency.”

“Good. Then Sam and Dean can rest and you can all go home for a while.”

Objections came mostly from the Torchwood crew. Dean was tired and angry and wanted to hit something, Sam could tell. Running his thumb over the palm of Dean’s hand, he tried to soothe his brother. Owen left and that helped but Harry walked over to them.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry, I thought the name would work.” Dean seemed to relax a bit at his words. “I know you are together and I just wanted to make sure you know it’s a good thing. It can make you stronger.” Harry unknowingly echoed Alberich, the Angel that had led them to the bowl.

“You know we’re brothers, right?” Sam asked.

Harry nodded. “Love is very powerful stuff, Sam. If you’ve got it, hold on to it.” He looked so sad that Sam knew he had lost someone very close.

Sam stood and held his hand out to Harry. “Sorry for your loss.” Harry reached out and Gwen turned and yelled no at Harry just as his hand closed on Sam’s.

The emotions were overwhelming but the main one Sam felt was loneliness. Also, a sadness so deep that was coupled with guilt. Sam had tears in his eyes as he let Harry’s hand go. Gwen was talking to him, asking him questions, but all he could do was stare at Harry. His losses, his loneliness, his guilt, Sam had felt it all.

Dean said something and Gwen replied but Sam couldn’t hear them, not really. It wasn’t as bad as when he had touched that statue that had unlocked his empathy but it was similar. He was stuck in a feedback loop, Harry’s emotions, his emotions, rolling over and over him.

Harry finally moved, he leaned in and whispered in Sam’s ear. “It was long ago, and far away.”

“So lonely,” Sam got out.

“Not anymore, I’ve got people who love me.”

“But you lost so many, how did…?” Sam choked up and couldn’t continue, because if he lost Dean he didn’t have an idea how he would go on.

“With friends.” Harry laced his fingers with Gwen. “Even ones who leave me, they never really leave.”

Gwen laid her hand on Sam’s and once again Sam calmed. “I…”

“Sam, it’s all right. Harry didn’t know about the empathy. He always sucked at shielding anyway.”

“She’s right,” Harry said with an apologetic shrug. “I’ve got to get back to the Ministry. I’ll tell them something that will make them happy.” He looked at Gwen. “You want your cover back?”

“I . . . I don’t know, let me think about it.”

Harry nodded and then Apparated out of the Hub, leaving again with a whisper.

“Showoff,” Gwen muttered again before she turned to the boys. “If you want, I can give you some of the basics of magic. You’re too old to go to school and not rich or important enough to warrant your own tutor, but I think that with what you guys do a little magic would be better than none.”

“Hell yeah.” Dean was enthusiastic until he noticed how tired Sam was. “Later, after some sleep.”

Jack, who had been just observing the whole thing, stood up. “Come with me, boys, I’ve got a place you can sleep. You,” he looked at Gwen, “go home, come back tomorrow.”

Gwen nodded and left as Jack led them through the conference room to a small room in the back. It had a bed and not much else. “The loo’s through here.” Jack opened a door that was almost entirely hidden.

“We’re not kicking you out of your room are we?” Sam, ever the gentleman, asked.

Jack shook his head. “I’ve got other places to stay. This is just for when I need to rest here for some reason. Or do something else,” he added with a grin.

Sam nodded and slumped down on the bed. “This room isn’t bugged, is it?” Dean asked, looking around.

“No, this is one of the few rooms that doesn’t have surveillance.”

Dean seemed to take him at his word. Jack nodded and let himself out.

Sam began to strip, it had been a horrible few days, and he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since he had woken up at the Holiday Inn. “You know he was lying, right?” Sam murmured as he passed Dean on his way to check out the showering facilities. Sam found not only a shower but a huge garden tub with a window that had a view that he had never seen, never would have on Earth anyway. It was a field of purple grass waving in the wind with tall flowers that bloomed blue and green. Tall trees with blood red bark and two suns in the sky kind of gave it away.

“Dean, you’ve got to see this.”

“Dude, I’ve seen a bathroom before,” Dean said as he walked into the room. “A tub, Sam? You wanted me to look at a tub?”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s chin and lifted his head. Watching his brother as his eyes widened, it was as if even after everything that they had been through, this finally made it real. “Aliens, Sam.”

“I know.” Sam turned the bath on, testing the water with his hand. “You want to join me?”

“You were ready to pass out a few moments ago,” Dean said.

“Yeah, well, maybe the view energized me.” Sam ran his hand down Dean’s arm. “Maybe it’s the company.”

Dean grinned at him and they shucked their clothes before slipping into the tub. A rare thing that a bathtub was big enough for Sam but this one easily fit the both of them. Sam pulled Dean so that his back was resting against Sam’s chest.

Sam could feel little jolts of desire run through his body and, as he trailed his fingers across Dean’s stomach, he could feel the same thing coming from him.

“The empathy seems to be back,” Sam admitted as his cock grew hard against Dean’s back.

“Bad thing?” Dean asked and twisted so he could see Sam’s face.

“No, not unless you get horny when I’m trying to concentrate,” Sam said with a smile.

“Ah, well then, we’re screwed. I’m always horny around you.”

Sam reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. “Oh, I see the problem.”

“Sammy,” Dean breathed his name out and Sam almost lost it. Grabbing the soap, Sam lathered up and then ran his soapy hands across his brother’s chest. Pushing Dean to sit up, Sam washed his back with a quick efficiency. Sam wished he had some lube and then the next time he looked down at the side of the tub, there was a tube of lube. Sam, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, at least not while he was horny, flipped the lid open and squeezed some into his palm. Silicone based, he thought as he slid his hand to wrap around Dean’s cock and Dean moaned and pushed up into his hand.

“Wanna be inside you,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear before he nibbled on it.

“God, Sam. Yes,” Dean said and Sam quickly lubed up the fingers on his other hand. Sliding it down Dean’s crack, Dean lifted up slightly to allow Sam access and Sam took advantage of it too. Pressing one finger in, then two, he tried to stroke at Dean’s prostate. With a little trial and error and a lot of searching on the internet, Sam had figured out what worked best for Dean. Lots and lots of long strokes against his prostate made Dean come hard. Sam had even managed to get Dean to have an orgasm by using his fingers alone. Dean hadn’t been the only one surprised.

“More,” Dean pleaded and Sam added a third finger. Then Dean pulled away from him and got on his hands and knees. Looking back over his shoulder, his green eyes glowing from the light of the twin suns on an alien planet, Dean said, “Do it, Sam.”

Sam moved up and positioned himself, slicking his own cock up with some more lube. He started to push in, watching as the thick head of his cock disappeared into Dean’s ass. It was almost too much.

Dean moaned and Sam wrapped his long fingers around Dean’s hips, his fingers pressing into Dean’s hip bones while his thumbs dug into his backside. “Yeah, Sam. Do it,” Dean challenged him.

Sam pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. It was hard and fast and Sam began chanting under his breath, “Mine, mine, mine, mine.”

“All yours, Sammy, always and forever,” Dean said, though he had less than eight months to live unless Sam figured a way out of his deal.

“Forever.” Sam latched onto the word and he pushed his cock back into Dean again, making sure that it rubbed over Dean’s prostate. Reaching around, he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock. With a few strokes, Sam had him coming and Sam allowed himself to follow, letting go and coming inside Dean’s tight hole.

Sam slid out of his brother and sat back against the tub again. Dean moved so he could lean against Sam’s chest and the both just relaxed and watched the wind blow through the purple grass. Finally, the water began to cool and Dean stood up. Getting out, he helped Sam up and then they both showered.

Picking up the only clothes they had, they walked back into the other room and they found their pajamas and a note.

 _I said the room wasn’t bugged, not the bathroom. Thanks for the show, guys. I’ll make you a copy before you leave._

 _Jack_

“That bastard,” Dean said, but there was a laugh in his voice.

Sam latched onto what he thought was the important part. “We’ve got a video.”

“Yeah, which that bastard is going to jack off to every night, probably.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He couldn’t care less what Jack did or didn’t do while watching him and Dean make love. He wanted to watch Dean as he watched himself come. Well, that was neither here nor now. Now, it was time for bed.

He slid into his pajamas and crawled into bed; Dean settled himself behind him and wrapped his arms around Sam. Feeling Dean’s love for him, Sam drifted off to sleep.

Waking up over twelve hours later, Sam’s bladder was making itself known. He extricated himself from Dean and went to use the toilet. After washing his hands he found a couple of new toothbrushes beside the sink. Ianto, Sam figured, and got out a brush. That man seemed to pick out all of the little stuff that made life go smoother and make sure it got done. He would have to remember to thank him, he thought, as he brushed his teeth.

Dean came in as he was finishing up and walked over to the toilet. Making sure that Dean knew there was a brush for him, Sam left Dean to finish peeing in peace. Shaking out the clothes that he had had on for the past two days, Sam finally noticed a stack of neatly folded clothes on the bedside table. Ianto, Sam thought again.

Distracted, he didn’t notice Dean walk up behind him until he was wrapped in his arms. “Sammy.”

“Dean.” Sam turned in his arms until he was facing Dean. Pressing a hand to his face, Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam could feel him, still. Worry and desire were chasing each other. Pulling Sam down to him, Dean kissed him. Starting slow with just a ghosting of the lips and then again. Finally, Sam moaned and Dean pressed into him and devoured him. Dean’s lust and desire intertwining with his, Sam’s hard cock was soon pressing against Dean’s hip.

“Shhh, Sammy,” Dean calmed him and moved him over to the bed. They lay down, Dean kissing him again before moving down to his chest. Sam moaned loudly as Dean bit down on his nipple. Wrapping his long fingers in Dean’s hair, Sam massaged his head as he slowly moved down Sam’s body. Licking at the indents at his hips had Sam giggling and then he slowly engulfed Sam’s cock.

Sam’s head fell back on the bed; he had learned that he couldn’t watch Dean give him head. He was very prone to lose control way too early. Dean was very talented and took his entire length in his mouth and down his throat. Wishing that he was as good at it as Dean, Sam tried to relax then Dean was pressing a slicked up finger to his opening and Sam’s eyes popped open. Dean grinned up at him, his mouth full of Sam’s cock and Sam nearly lost it. “Dean?”

Dean pulled back off of Sam’s cock and looked up at him. “Wanna, Sam, please.”

Sam nodded and Dean grinned again and sucked him back down as he pushed two fingers into Sam. Pretty soon he was pushing down against his fingers, fucking himself on Dean’s hand. Then he added a third finger and Sam looked at him. “Dean, please.”

Feeling Dean’s pleasure rolling over him as he slowly pushed into Sam was almost too much. The empathy was definitely back. Not as strong as before, he wasn’t so immersed in Dean’s emotions that he lost track of his own, but it was very much there. Dean was all the way inside of him and Sam looked up.

Catching and holding his gaze, Dean pulled back out and then slammed back in. Sam couldn’t speak, couldn’t even moan because of the intensity of Dean’s look. It was as if, for that moment, there was only the two of them in the entire world. Then Dean blinked and Sam found he could breathe again.

Moaning shamelessly, he encouraged Dean to fuck him harder. He slid his hand down and started stroking his penis. It wouldn’t take long, he was sure. Knowing that Dean was getting near his orgasm had Sam pulling on his cock, trying to beat him there. He loved watching Dean come and he couldn’t appreciate it if he was in the middle of an orgasm himself.

Sam was coming and coming, hot streaks of fluid splashing on his stomach and chest. Dean pushed into him and held still, Sam’s body clenching rhythmically around him. He pulled back out and then slammed back in twice, his cock sliding over Sam’s now extremely sensitive prostate. “Dean,” Sam said, his voice a low growl. It seemed to be what Dean was waiting for because he slammed home a final time and stayed there, shaking.

Pulling his brother down to him, Sam kissed him, their tongues dancing along each other in a familiar tempo. Running a hand down Dean’s back, Sam shivered as he could feel a ghost of the feeling go down his own back. Dean grinned at him again.

“So the empathy is back?”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted. “Not as strong, though.”

“Like Missouri said it would.”

Dean didn’t have to sound so damn smug. Sam had been sure that after the battle with the spirit, the one that fed off emotions, that all of his talent, as the Angel put it, was gone. Angel. Oh shit. If they closed the rifts, whatever dimension that the Demons came from, would they also be closing the rifts on the Angels?

“You think so loud, I swear I can hear your brain working. Whatever it is, it can wait.”

“But,” Sam started and then Dean’s stomach growled followed quickly by Sam’s.

“Food!” Dean sat up and smacked him on the stomach. “Let’s get going.”

His words had Sam rolling his eyes. Wishing he had a washcloth to clean off with, he turned his head as a motion caught his eye. “Dean.”

“What?” Dean asked as he sat up, also searching for something to clean them up with.

“Look.” Sam wasn’t sure if he was scared or elated. There was a washcloth hovering in mid-air.

“What?” Dean snapped and then looked at Sam and turned to look where Sam was looking. “The fuck?”

“I wanted a washcloth, so I got a washcloth.”

“Yeah, well, I want a double cheeseburger,” Dean said as he snagged the washcloth out of the air. “But, I don’t see any floating burgers. Oh, it’s warm,” he remarked as he wiped it across Sam’s chest.

It was warm, and wet. They cleaned up and got dressed. Opening the door, they found Harry, Ianto, and Jack all talking comfortably. Ianto stood as they came in.

“Food?”

Dean nodded.

Jack was a little more relaxed about Sam and Dean being here. Having come to the decision that he wasn’t going to turn them over to the authorities or kill them, he felt more comfortable around them. Not sure exactly what had changed his mind, Jack sat back and watched the boys interact with Ianto.

They thanked him, well, Sam did, then he thumped Dean and Dean did also. Having spent most of the night with the reserved man, Jack knew that he had been up at five in the morning, making sure that they had everything they would need in the morning.

Harry had shown up at the Centre entrance around seven or so, and Jack had gone and got him. They had been talking politics and magic ever since. Jack had fetched them some breakfast and they had spoken of magical food and pumpkin juice. What was it really like? ‘Gross’ apparently but it was all the house-elves could make, which had led to a discussion of house-elf policies and if they were the same as in the books.

Jack had wondered how many creatures in the magical world were things from another dimension or just magical things here. Harry had shrugged, that wasn’t the point. That they were magical was. Finally Jack understood. He was oddly relieved that Harry was on his side.

Ianto got the boys breakfast. He obviously didn’t think they were up to anything traditional so he had picked up some food from a fast food place. Watching as Dean smiled and pretty much inhaled three breakfast sandwiches as Sam ate a little slower and only ate two, they then seemed to fight an unvoiced battle over the last sandwich. They appeared to come to an agreement as Sam picked up the last one and Dean got Sam’s potato cakes.

Sitting back as he finished, Sam looked at the men arrayed around the table. “I want to speak to the Demon again, alone.”

“Fuck no,” Dean answered quickly.

“Dean, you opted out of this when you made your deal,” Sam told him calmly.

“You think you’re strong enough to take this thing on yourself?” Dean snapped and Sam shook his head.

“I’m just going to talk, not take care of this _fatum_. I need some information before I can commit to anything and it is the only thing that has the information I need.”

“Can we monitor?” Jack asked, seeking a way to find peace.

“Can I stop you?”

 _Possibly,_ Jack thought but he didn’t voice it. Dean seemed to calm down as soon as Sam agreed that they could watch what was going on. Watching as Sam drank down a cup of Jack’s coffee, he nodded to the tall young man as he walked out of the room.

With a glance at Ianto, Jack followed him. They made it to the lowest level in the Hub. “Sam, you’re the one that told me not to talk to it,” Jack reminded him.

“I know but I need some answers.”

“But they lie.”

“Yeah, but they tell the truth too... just monitor, maybe you can pick something out.”

“I’ll be right out here,” Jack told him.

“Fine,” Sam said and seemed to steel himself to do something unpleasant. Jack had seen men going to their deaths who looked better than Sam.

Reaching out, Jack put his hand on Sam’s arm and gave it a squeeze. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Nothing stupid, gotcha.” Sam turned and walked into the room with the cells in it.

“Sammy.” The Daemon sounded surprised.

“Put Santanchia,” Sam said and the thing flinched.

“So that Potter boy talked.” Jack watched on the monitor as the Daemon shrugged.

“Like you expected something different?”

“He was almost one of ours, like you, Sammy.”

Sam sounded calm. “I am not one of yours.”

“But you could be, easy enough. For Dean, Sam. You could set him free of his debt if you just embrace the evil within you.” The girl that the Daemon was possessing walked up to the edge of her cell and placed her hands on the glass barrier between the two of them.

“Actually,” Sam said casually, almost too casually. “I wanted to talk with you about that. Harry said you have a _fatum_ with me. What exactly does that mean?”

“It means that I hold Dean’s contract and he owes me, but since he owes me because of you, it links me to you.” The thing in the cage bared its teeth in a simulation of a grin. “How lucky for me.”

“So, I owe you nothing?” Sam seemed to want to get this clear.

“Not as such,” the thing conceded.

“Good, then we can talk.” Sam grabbed a chair that was out of sight on the monitor and pulled it into view. “Harry told me what you wanted. I came down to hear exactly what it is, from your mouth.”

“What I want is to rule, to lead. My ability to do so has been compromised since Azazel began his coup. You, in other words, are in my way.”

“I don’t want to lead anything,” Sam said.

“Doesn’t matter as long as there are those out there that want to follow you.” Sam looked up in surprise. Apparently this was news to him. “Yes, even as weak as you are, there are those stupid enough to want to follow you.”

“Strong enough to catch you.”

The thing shrugged. “Whatever,” it said.

“What are your terms?” Sam asked and Jack could almost hear Dean swearing from upstairs.

“A battle for your being. If I can gain and keep control, I obviously win. You get to try and fight me off any way you can.”

“Harry said something about Dean?”

“Since this is our battle, Dean can help without messing with his deal. He isn’t trying to get out of his, just trying to help you.”

The thing was much more honest than Jack would have expected. Daemons did lie given the chance, unless . . . unless the truth could hurt more. But how could this hurt Sam? He needed a chance to think and so did Sam. He had enough information for now. Jack hit the intercom button. “That’s enough for now, Sam.”

“Yeah, Sam, run along like a good little boy. You still don’t know what they plan on doing to you. You can’t read Jack at all, can you? Ask him if he plans on letting you out of here alive, if you dare.” The Daemon turned and faced away from Sam and Sam left.

Opening the door, he didn’t seem surprised to see Jack waiting. Jack turned without a sound and headed upstairs. He knew that sooner or later he would have to come to a conclusion about what to do with Sam and Dean Winchester, he just didn’t want to have to do it now. Just knowing that he wasn’t going to kill them was enough for now. He probably should tell them that but that would lead to a conversation about what, if anything, he was going to do about them and he just didn’t know.

Opening the door on the conference room, he looked around and saw that everyone was there. Owen, looking decidedly put out; Tosh, typing away at one of the computer stations in the room; Harry and Gwen, sitting halfway between Owen and Dean like a physical barrier; Ianto, standing across the room with a cup of coffee and a small smirk on his face; and Dean, who was sitting and glaring at the door and therefore Jack as he walked in. Knowing that the glare was probably meant for the man following him, Jack walked over to Ianto.

“Harry threatened to turn Owen into a toad.” Ianto had to stop talking to compose himself because Jack could see how hard he was trying not to laugh.

“Why did Harry have to do that?” Jack’s gaze swung around to Owen, who was looking everywhere else but at Jack or Dean or Harry, which actually didn’t give him many places to look.

“He told Dean his brother was evil,” Gwen said.

Jack’s gaze swung briefly to Dean, his jaw was clenched and Jack could see the muscle working. “What else?” Because there had to be something more that would make Harry step in.

“He said all rabid dogs should be put down,” Gwen continued. Jack was surprised when Dean still didn’t move.

“What have you done to my brother?” Sam asked.

“A binding spell to keep them in their seats, and the threat of turning into a frog for Owen, who wouldn’t shut up,” Ianto said, laughter in his voice. “He didn’t believe him, so Harry gave him a demonstration.” At this, Ianto burst out laughing and Gwen gave him a smile. So did Tosh, who had been staying out of the discussion.

Owen’s jaw was working like he was going to grind his teeth off.

“What demonstration?”

Ianto lost it and Jack stared as the normally reserved man lost control of himself. Tosh spoke up from her computer station. “Harry gave him frog balls.”

“He made my nads bloody disappear, is what he fucking did,” Owen snapped out and then stopped as Harry made a movement with his wand.

Dean finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Would you take this spell off of me, please?” The last word was ground out between clenched teeth.

“You don’t get to attack Owen,” Harry said and Dean nodded.

Released from the spell, Dean jumped up and quickly moved to get into Sam’s face. “What the fucking hell was that down there?”

Sam, whose brain hadn’t quite caught up with why Dean was mad at him, was just happy he was free. Pulling him close, Sam leaned down and kissed him. Jack watched and smiled at them, then he looked at his crew. Everyone was watching as the two of them kissed. His eyes caught Harry’s and saw a longing in them that he wished he could ease.

Jack emptied the room, leaving Sam and Dean to work out whatever they needed to in peace. He invited Harry to join him and Ianto for a quick bite back in his room after Owen and Tosh left. Gwen had hung around to make sure that Harry was all right then she had gone home to Rhys.

Ianto had read his mind, in the way that he always did, and had already set a table for three. Jack followed Harry and Ianto into the room.

“Cozy,” Harry said.

Jack gave the other man the credit he deserved. “Thanks to Ianto.” Harry nodded and walked over to the table. Lifting the lid on fish and chips with mushy peas, Jack watched as Harry broke out into an enormous grin.

“Where’s the beer?”

Ianto pulled mugs out and set them on the table. Jack sat down and watched as Harry and Ianto danced around each other in a flirty little dance. Finally everyone sat down and there was silence as they all ate. Finishing first, as he didn’t each much, Harry pushed his plate away and sat back, taking an occasional pull on his beer.

Jack and Ianto finished at much the same time. Jack stood and gathered the plates, making Ianto stay and talk with their guest as he cleaned up. Everyone moved to the sofa. Harry seemed a little uncomfortable.

“Something wrong?” Jack asked.

“I feel like I’m intruding.”

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Ianto. Once again Ianto read his mind because as Jack moved closer to Harry from the front, Ianto scooted up against his back.

“We want you…” Jack paused, letting the words hang in the air between them all, “to be happy. Is there anything we can do to make you happy, Harry?”

Harry caught his breath; it appeared they had surprised him. Then he relaxed back into Ianto, who wrapped his arms around Harry. Jack, running a hand up and under Harry’s shirt, was rewarded with a moan. Ianto started kissing down Harry’s neck, which was so conveniently close.

“Happy is good,” Harry admitted.

Jack leaned in to capture Harry’s lips, and they kissed. Lips and tongues sliding against one another, then Ianto made a kind of whimper that Jack hadn’t heard before. Looking up at his friend and lover, Jack let go of Harry’s lips and pulled Ianto closer for a kiss.

“We both want this,” Jack said to Harry. “What do you want?”

Harry looked up at Jack, his green eyes dark with desire and longing. “I think I’ve had enough of being alone.” His eyes still locked with Jack, he reached back and pulled Ianto to him.

Ianto and Jack took to the invitation with passion. Jack capturing Harry’s lips while Ianto kissed up his neck. Harry moaned and Jack took advantage of his open mouth, tongues brushing against one another, before Harry took his wand out and muttered a few things.

The next thing Jack knew, he was naked on a bed with two other very naked and very aroused men. Jack gave Harry his ‘I don’t know how you did it but I’m sure glad you did,’ smile.

“Magic,” Ianto murmured as he ran a hand down Harry’s side.

“Magic,” Harry conceded and Jack laughed.

Joyfully, he moved to lie against Harry, hard cocks rubbing and Jack could tell by the way Harry pressed back that Ianto was doing the same, only to the crack of his ass. Jack and Ianto had long been lovers and he knew that the normally reserved man was as wild about this idea as him.

Somehow, they managed to move into a kind of lazy circle, with Jack sucking on Harry’s cock, Harry sucking on Ianto’s, and Ianto sucking on his. The dip and bob of his head was timed so as to coincide with the movements of the other men. Jack was nearing orgasm and he could tell the other men were too. Jack sucked Harry’s cock deep into his throat and Harry was moaning, coming, and that set Ianto off also. Then Jack came, with Ianto sucking and licking down the last drops.

They moved up, Jack and Ianto, with Harry sandwiched between them. Kisses were exchanged. First, Jack loving Harry, then Ianto passionately kissing him. Englishmen were usually more reserved but now, here, in this place, it was as if all inhibitions fell away.

“Please,” Harry said. “Don’t stop.”

Jack exchanged a glance with Ianto. They came to a consensus without words. Grinning down at Harry, Jack gave him a small smile.

“We have no intention on stopping. But how did you want . . .?”

“Middle?” Harry said quietly with a blush that spread becomingly over his face.

“Like this?” Jack asked as he and Ianto pressed against Harry.

Harry swallowed and nodded. “Unless . . . unless you don’t want to.”

Having recovered from the blow job, Jack moved Harry’s hand down to his hard cock and leaned in close to kiss him. Harry seemed to realize that this was going to happen and he got the biggest smile on his face.

“Lube?” Jack asked Ianto, knowing that he could reach it from where he was laying.

“ _Accio_ lube,” Harry said and held his hand up as the jar of lube slapped into it.

“Handy thing, magic,” Jack said and reached to take the lube out of Harry’s hand. Opening the lid, he got some out and held the jar out for Ianto, who did the same. Harry gasped as Ianto slid a finger into him.

“So tight,” Ianto whispered.

Jack looked critically at Harry. He knew that the reason that he and Ianto were doing this was because they saw Harry. Not Harry Potter. Wondering how many other people, especially in Harry’s world, saw him that way, Jack finally had to ask a question.

“How long?”

Wide green eyes looked up at him. Ianto stilled his motion so he could hear Harry’s answer. “Ummm . . .”

Jack just waited, looking at him.

“A while?” Harry said with a half grin. “About ten years ago, my lover was killed. I haven’t been with anyone since Draco . . .” Harry choked up.

“Was he a complete wanker, like the books?” Jack asked.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, he really was. Things changed, he changed. Maybe we both changed and it was good. Then he was killed on a routine job. Ever since then . . .”

“You haven’t let anyone close.”

Nodding, Harry wrapped his hand around Jack’s flagging erection. “But I’m here now and I want this.” He pushed back against Ianto’s fingers that were still inside him.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Jack said and slid his lubed hand around Harry’s cock. Dipping his hand into the lube, Harry slicked his hand and touched Jack’s entrance, running a finger around the outside before pushing it into him.

It was Jack’s turn to moan. Harry pushed another finger into him and slid it over his prostate. Fuck yeah, Jack thought, as Harry made long smooth strokes across it. Then he pulled his fingers out. Encouraging Jack to lie on his side, his back to Harry, Harry lifted his leg and, putting his cock at Jack’s entrance, he pushed in, slowly and firmly until he was fully seated inside Jack.

Watching as Ianto lifted Harry’s leg, Jack knew he was doing the same thing. Ianto was fucking Harry while Harry was fucking him and it almost made Jack come just by thinking about it. Harry said something and then they were surrounded by mirrors and Jack could see everything. Ianto’s large dick sliding out of Harry and Harry pulling out of him then the both of them pushing back in -- it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

There was only a few more pushes and Jack could no longer control himself and he was coming, hot semen splashing up his chest and across the bed. Harry pushed into him once more and then he stopped, legs shaking with his orgasm and then Ianto followed soon after.

Jack rolled over to face Harry after he pulled out of him. Kissing him, tongues touching in a now familiar dance, Jack’s lips moved over Harry’s, soft yet demanding. Harry then turned and kissed Ianto, whispering thanks to him.

“Thank you, Harry,” Ianto told the man. “Tomorrow’s going to be a long day. We should clean up and then sleep.

“Would you mind if I?” Harry raised his wand.

“Please do,” Jack said, watching closely. Harry waved his wand and said something latinish. They were clean, the bed was clean, and Harry had done it with magic. Jack lay down with Harry and Ianto, between the two men with one arm around each of them. They slept and he lay there, thinking.

Waking up, Sam took inventory of the situation and himself. He and Dean hadn’t come to any kind of compromise concerning the Demon, Dean just said no, over and over. But for Sam there wasn’t any question about it. If he had a chance to save Dean he would take it. They had finally fallen asleep after some desperate lovemaking, neither one giving in.

A knot settled in his stomach. He knew what he had to do. He wanted Dean there but if Dean didn’t want to be, that was fine with him. Getting up, he padded to the bathroom and, after using the facilities, he went back into the room and got dressed quietly. Dean didn’t wake up and Sam walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind him, Jack was there with coffee.

“Thanks.”

“Made a decision?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, but Dean . . .” Sam let his voice trail off. “He’s just worried, I can feel it.”

Jack nodded at him and sat down. “What is your decision?”

Sam looked up at Jack through his shaggy hair and opened his mouth.

“He’s going to deal with the thing,” Dean said as he walked into the room. “I don’t think it’s worth the risk, but Sam does. And,” Dean swallowed visibly and Sam could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him, “I go where he goes. So I guess we both get to fight that thing.”

Jack nodded like he hadn’t been expecting anything different. “We’ll need to discuss options, then.”

“Options?” Sam didn’t like the way Dean’s voice turned the word into a threat.

Watching Ianto walk into the room, Sam could see the man observe everyone and quickly come to a conclusion.

“Sam, you want to come help me feed the Pteranodon?”

“A Pterodactyl? You have a Pterodactyl?” Sam was amazed.

“A gift of the rift, that we haven’t been able to send back,” Ianto said.

“Sure.” Sam was on his feet in a moment. He knew that Jack wanted to talk with Dean without him around but a Pterodactyl, how cool was that. Giving Dean a small smile and a squeeze on his shoulder, Sam followed Ianto down a staircase.

Knowing that Jack and Dean needed to plan without him there made it easier to leave. If he knew what they had planned then the Demon would too, once it possessed him. So he concentrated on what Ianto was telling him. Myfanwy, was what they called her and Sam asked how Ianto knew it was a girl and Ianto stopped and looked at him, shook his head and continued on to where they had a small refrigerator.

Throwing a little meat out, Sam watched the Pteranodon fly around. Ianto squirted something from a bottle on it and Myfanwy landed in moments and was tearing into the food. Ianto squirted a little on a slab of meat and handed it to Sam. “Toss it.”

Sam tossed it. Myfanwy snatched it out of the air. Then Ianto handed him another piece and as he tossed it he slung some of the stuff from the bottle on himself.

“Oh shit.”

Sam thought that it would take a lot to make Ianto curse. “Sam, take the shirt off and try not to get any of that protein sauce on you. Fuck!”

Looking up, Sam saw what Ianto was cursing about. He had a fucking Pteranodon stalking toward him. Sam held his hand up. “Stop.” The thing slowed and cocked it’s head one way then another, like it was trying to see Sam with both of its eyes. “Stop.” Sam put everything in his being into the word. If there was ever a time for magic to be real, this was it.

He succeeded much better than he imagined. Ianto couldn’t move, neither could Tosh or Owen who had just came upstairs from the medical room. Sam was beginning to panic just as Gwen walked in with Harry. Taking in the scene with a glance, Gwen cast some sort of cleaning spell at him, the ‘sauce’ was gone anyway and Harry muttered finite something and then everyone could move again.

“Report,” Jack’s voice snapped out.

“Accidental Magic, everyone’s fine,” Gwen said.

“Speak for yourself,” Owen snapped and turned and went back downstairs.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Ianto said. “I should have made it clear what the protein sauce was.”

“It’s okay, Ianto. Thanks Gwen, Harry.”

“Gwen, Harry, Sam to the conference room. Everyone else, battle stations.”

Ianto got them into the conference room and then hurried off to do whatever he was going to do. Walking in, Sam noticed the tension between Dean and Jack right away. Looking between the two men, he could tell that they had both had to make compromises that neither was happy with. Sam didn’t care what agreement that they came to as long as they would ‘take care’ of him if he lost this battle, then he could do it.

“If you still want to do this, Sam,” Jack asked him and he nodded. “Then we’re as ready as we’re going to be.”

Sam took a deep breath. He could do this. He could beat this thing for Dean, for himself, for what everyone would lose if he lost. Dean walked up and laced his fingers through Sam’s. Dean believed, Sam could feel it.

“Harry?” Gwen asked and Harry nodded. He cast some spells on Dean, Sam didn’t know what, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to. Together, they walked out the door, neither of them concentrating on the fact that it might be the last time.

Getting down to the cells, Jack’s voice came over the intercom. “Remember, Dean.”

Dean gave a curt nod and then Sam walked up to where the Demon was imprisoned. Getting out a piece of chalk, Dean drew a Devil’s Trap around Sam. The Demon watched Dean closely, watching for any mistakes or breaks. Knowing his brother as well as he did, he knew that there weren’t any. Finishing up, Dean stood and looked at Sam, fear clear in his eyes. Sam closed his for a moment then nodded at Dean, who opened the door that contained the Demon and its host.

The Darkness that was the Demon swirled out of the girl and toward Sam, hesitating at the edge of the trap but then moving in to possess Sam. Sam lost control of his body almost immediately and was almost pushed out of himself entirely, but he kept a hold on himself, barely. Sam sensed Dean getting the girl out of there.

Feeling the Demon rifle through his memories, it paid close attention to when Jack and Dean were talking and then it moved on to deeper memories.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” the Demon purred his brother’s name.

Dean didn’t respond, just stood watching, waiting for something.

“You’ve always held Sammy back and you know it. Even when you were both little you could see how smart he was and you were jealous. You knew your dad loved Sam best when you had tried so hard to do what you were told.” The Demon walked to the edge of the trap. “Tried to be a good soldier, that’s what he told you right? You were his good soldier? But Sammy here, Sammy was his favorite and he didn’t even try. That must have made you so mad.”

Dean stood there, his jaw clenching.

“But then Sammy always got everything, didn’t he? He got to go to college, he got to have the girlfriend, the life that didn’t include hunting. You must have been so jealous you couldn’t spit. What did you get? Huh Dean? What do you owe Sam? He’s the one who owes you. Why are you here?”

A tear ran down Dean’s face and Sam struggled against the Demon, who appeared to weaken for a moment. Sam was reaching out to his brother, his lover.

“No, Dean, it’s not . . .”

Then Sam was pushed or pulled under again. Hope bloomed in Dean’s eyes for a moment and he almost took a step forward, into the trap. Sam mentally sighed with relief when Dean noticed that Sam wasn’t ‘there’ anymore and stopped himself. He could feel the Demon’s frustration and it made him happy.

“It’s because you’re worthless, isn’t it? You couldn’t save yourself and your Daddy had to make a deal. He went to hell for you, didn’t he? We had a whole bunch of fun with him before he got out. Your Daddy’s a good fuck. You know that, Dean?”

The thing was trying to goad Dean into crossing the line this time and Sam was afraid it might work. Dean pulled out Dad’s journal and began to read the incantation for exorcism.

“Alone, Dean. You were so scared of being alone here and you sold your soul just to have your brother with you. What kind of loser does that?” The Demon finally made someone mad but it wasn’t Dean. Sam surged outward, his soul, his love, like a small light in the darkness but that light grew and grew. Pouring everything he had into it, all the magic, all the empathy, all the love he had for his brother, Sam made the light brighter and brighter. Finally the Demon released itself from Sam’s body and Darkness swirled around and around.

“Now!” Dean yelled and Sam was suddenly drenched in water and Dean hurriedly finished the exorcism and sent Put Santanchia back to Hell.

Sam collapsed in a heap and Dean rushed in to him. Sobbing, Sam was babbling, trying to apologize and tell Dean that he loved him but it all came out as a muddled “’msorryloveyou’msorryloveyou,” over and over again.

“Shhh, Sammy. I know,” Dean said as he rocked Sam back and forth. “I’m sorry, too. If I were stronger, I could have let you go.”

Sam finally realized what had happened. He had defeated the Demon. He had defeated the Demon! “I defeated him,” he said out loud. Then he started laughing and crying at the same time. “I defeated him! Dean, I defeated him!”

“Yeah, Sammy, and I sent him back to Hell.”

“No, Dean. I. Defeated. Him. I won.” Sam stood and pulled Dean to his feet. “You’re free. Your soul is your own again, no debt.”

“You won.” This time Dean’s voice was full of awe. “Sammy.” He stopped, unable to complete his sentence.

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“Come on, everyone is waiting to close those rifts. Right, Jack?” Dean asked.

“Right,” Jack’s voice came over the intercom. “Glad you’re still with us, Sam.”

“So am I.”

Later, after a few beers, the whole crew -- including Sam, Dean and Harry -- sat around a magically enlarged table talking about magic and what it could do. Gwen got a determine look in her eye. She came over and sat next to Harry, which put her between Sam and Dean.

“I want my cover back,” she said as she ran her hand up Harry’s sleeve. “I’m still needed here and,” she looked around at Ianto, Owen, Tosh and Jack discussing what was ‘magical’ and what was ‘from the rift’. “This is not the time, Harry.”

Harry looked so forlorn that Sam touched his hand. This time he was ready for the emotions he got from the lonely man and he put his feelings of friendship and pushed them. He wasn’t sure it could work that way until Harry turned and gave Sam a smile that made Sam’s knees go a little weak.

“When?”

“I would like to go home to Rhys and tell him honestly that I have no idea why I called him Charlie when we made love.”

Harry laughed. “You didn’t.”

“I did, and it’s not funny,” Gwen chided him and then smiled. “Well, maybe a little.”

Jack was at their sides, like magic itself. “I need to have a word with all of our boys here, if you don’t mind?” Jack asked Gwen, who looked at the three of them. Even Harry was probably a boy compared to Jack. She moved to the other side of the room and watched as Jack asked Harry something.

Harry erected some kind of barrier in-between them and the rest of the room.

“Video?”

“Taken care of.”

“Audio?”

“Taken care of.”

“Ianto?”

Harry waved his hand and the barrier became opaque. “Taken care of. Now what did you want to talk about?”

“First I have a question,” Jack said.

“Have you noticed yourself aging at all since you died?” He was looking at Harry, who looked confused.

“Wizards age slower,” he started to say.

“Slower is one thing. Gwen looks about twenty six or so. You look eighteen. Have you noticed any signs of ageing since you died?”

Harry looked thoughtful then a little scared as he shook his head. Jack turned to Sam and Dean. “It’s too early to tell with you. I suppose I could try to kill you and see if you die.”

Dean stood and his hand found his gun at his back.

“But,” Jack continued as if he hadn’t noticed Dean’s reaction, “that’s a little extreme. But I would guess that you two are in the same boat as me and Harry.”

“And what boat would that be?”

“The boat where you can’t die, don’t age or age very, very slowly. I think the Doctor figured it out as one a year for every hundred.”

“Great, we’re undead.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Draco noticed, he had a theory that I came back for a reason. Whether the reason was defeating Voldemort or something else, he didn’t know. But he guessed I would live as long as I needed to.”

“Sounds pretty smart to me,” Sam said.

“I wanted to die when he did, I . . . kept on living. I guess he was right.” Harry gave Jack a small smile.

“So, I guess I’m telling you so that you are prepared.” Jack looked at both Dean and him.

“Everything changes, but you both will probably live though it all. If your government gets their hands on either one of you and find out . . .” Jack let the threat linger in the air. Sam could imagine what the US would do if they found someone that they couldn’t kill... guinea pig suddenly had a whole new meaning.

“The magical community can help you,” Harry said.

“But we’re not wizards,” Dean said.

“You’re not trained in magic but that doesn’t mean you’re not wizards.”

“We’ll take help, wherever it’s offered,” Sam finished the discussion.

Harry nodded and turned to Jack. “I . . .” He took a deep breath. “I wish I didn’t have to do this.” He lifted his wand and held it to Jack’s temple. “It’ll just be the memories of magic and everything relating to it.”

“We’ve got forever, Harry. What’s a few more years?” Jack seemed to know exactly why this was bothering him. Sam understood then. Harry had found someone to be with, after all those years, and now he was going to have to take every memory of himself from that man’s mind.

Harry smiled, blinking back his tears. Lowering the barrier, he said a spell that put everyone to sleep except Sam and Dean. He spent some time on the computer system and then he pulled long silvery strands from everyone’s head, bottling each in their own container. He spent longer with Ianto and Jack and it had Sam wondering just what had gone on between the three men.

Finishing, Harry grabbed onto Sam and Dean and it felt like his stomach turned inside out, then he was retching on the floor of some garage.

“Sorry, but warning about it never helps,” Harry said. “They are waking up now, so we need to be going.” He opened the door of the Impala. That’s where he had taken them, to the garage holding the Impala. Dean noticed at the same time Sam did. He was on his feet and climbing into his car, seating himself behind the steering wheel. Sam got up and got in the car and was followed by Harry. They were all in the front seat but they weren’t squished, except for Sam’s knees, but since Dean wasn’t actually driving, it wasn’t an issue.

“I closed all of the rifts on Earth, so it’ll be a while before any new Daemons show up. But the ones here . . .”

“The ones here still need to be banished.”

“That’s a lot of work, maybe a lifetime, maybe more than one,” Harry said. “Kansas,” he said as he grabbed the dashboard.

The car and its occupants showed up in an empty field.

“What the hell?” Dean asked.

“You made the Impala a Portkey?” Sam asked.

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t want to lose it.”

Dean ran his hand over the steering wheel muttering about his baby and how she was fine and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Your motel is right down that road.” Harry pointed to a roadway not far from them. Holding up his wand, he looked at Sam and Dean seriously. “I’m not going to take your memories because I want to let you know who to go to for help. If you want to learn how to use your magic, they can help.”

Sam trusted Harry and he nodded, Dean a moment behind him. Suddenly his brain was filled with images and names and words but before he could register even one, they were gone.

“When you need to, _remember_.” It was a command that sunk into their brains, following the memories to wherever they went. Then he disappeared without a sound.

Pulling out onto the road, Dean looked at Sam. “You want to go hunting?”

“Yeah but first I want to fuck you into the mattress at our hotel.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said and drove off into the sunset.


End file.
